Reflection
by Keys Studio
Summary: Elvira looked at her reflection in the mirror. A busted arm, azure eyes, lightly tanned skin, blond hair... And covered in freshly shed blood. "Who am I...?" she whispered brokenly. She didn't recognize herself anymore. First Creepypasta ever! Jeff the Killer x OC. Possible OOC. Violence, blood, language, het, ect.
1. Chapter 1

**Jeff the Killer x OC, possible OOC for Jeff, language, violence, blood, so on.**

**First Creepypasta fanfiction ever.**

**Everything belongs to their respectful owners.**

**[xXx]**

Elvira Ayers sighed heavily as she got home, going straight to her room. She tossed her back pack to the floor before flopping down face first into her futon bed, layered with two three inch memory foam mattresses on top. She groaned, removing her glasses from her face. "School seriously just flat out sucks..." she grumbled to herself. Grabbing her pillow, the girl smothered her face into it. She was despondent for the moment, just brooding over things that had happened over the course of the day. From reading a creepypasta to being told how to write an English paper like a college student when she was only an eleventh grader, a junior in high school. From being completely ignored by someone she once considered her best friend to not understanding the lesson in her Chemisty class. From just sucking in her advanced math class to having to watch a couple make out while waiting for the bus and being reminded of how painfully alone she was.

Her azure eyes clenched slightly. She was alone. Completely and utterly alone. She had never had felt the love of another that wasn't her family... Boyfriends never were true, and they never lasted long. She never saw that as love to begin with... She was only ever used for her smarts and her willingness to help out with homework and other things (none of which were sexual, to be noted). Rolling over onto her back, Elvira let out a low whine. "People probably are the worst out of anything, though..." she murmured with some chagrin. Sitting up, she stretched out her limbs. "Whatever. I'm just gonna change into my pajamas and relax for a little while... Maybe read a little bit... That'll get this stupid shit off of my mind..."

Standing, Elvira began to shed her clothes, beginning by kicking off her black boots. She continued by peeling off her green, long sleeve, belly shirt to reveal her black sports bra and lightly jutting ribs and the rest of her flat stomach. She then tugged her white jeans off of her legs, revealing her gray boyfriend panties and thin, lightly muscled, long legs. She fell back on the end of her bed and peeled off her socks before leaning over to reach her pajamas on the back of the chair in front of her bedroom window. Grabbing them, she pulled her black tank top over her head, followed shortly by her blue skirt over her legs and waist. Tying the sash on the front of her skirt, she grabbed her discarded clothes. The girl quickly emptied the pockets of her jeans before she tossing the dirty clothes into her clothes hamper.

Fixing her dirty blond hair, she peeled off her blue head band and tossed it to the side. She then pulled off her glasses and inspected the lenses. Grumbled when she saw some dead skin and smudges on the lenses, she began to clean them. Once cleaned and back on her face, the girl straightened her glasses on the bridge of her nose. Grabbing her bag and opening it, she eyed the options that she had. "Hm... _Infamous_ by Sherrilyn Kenyon or _The Iron King_ by Julie Kagawa... Decisions, decisions..." she murmured softly to herself. She grabbed the former book and set her bag aside. She then laid back down on her bed, opening her book to the page she was on.

Elvira read for hours, focusing very little attention on her surroundings. Once the time rolled around ten o'clock, her mother peaked her head inside of her room. "Elvira?" she asked softly, jolting the girl out of her thoughts and book both. The girl looked over at her mother, placing her bookmark inside of her book.

"Yes, Mom?" she asked softly, setting the book to the side.

"It's time for you to go to bed..." her mother informed her. "I'll turn out the light for you if you want me to..."

Elvira smiled slightly and nodded. "If that isn't too much of a problem..." she told her mother as she pulled her glasses off of her face. Folding them, she set them next to her book. She was going to be home alone once her mother left for work in the next few minutes, which meant that she had to get herself up and dressed and on the bus by herself. "I love you... Be safe at work..."

Her mother smiled at her slightly. "I will be, sweety. Get some sleep... If you need me, call me." She turned off the light and began to close her door. She paused. "I love you, too, Elvira... Sweet dreams..."

"Night, Mom..."

The woman nodded and slowly closed the door. Within minutes, Elvira heard the front door open then close, locked from the outside. The girl sighed softly to herself, closing her eyes. She tried not to think about the creepypasta that she had read earlier that day, knowing full well that she would wind up staying up all night if she did. Hearing the low hum of her mother's car starting up outside, she forced herself to slip into slumber. It had been a small sound, one that the girl didn't recognize, that woke her up. Elvira didn't know what the sound was, tensing up as she listened. When she felt a breeze brush past her, she shot up instantly from her bed, her eyes instantly fixed on the now open window.

And more specifically, who was kneeling in the window sill with an unending stare and never falling smile.

Elvira knew it was probably written somewhere in _What Not to do in a Horror Movie Situation 101_, but at that current moment, the tan girl needed to run like Hell. And run like Hell the girl did. Bolting up from her bed, the blond scrambled as best as she could from her bed. However, her blanket was her downfall, catching her and tangling her feet. She fell face first into the floor. Attempting to crawl as best as she could, she began to go into a panic attack.

All the while, the male in the window slipped into the bedroom, cackling at the mere sight of Elvira attempting to escape. He stepped in her way and pulled out a knife. Kneeling, he lightly waved his knife menacingly at her. "Go to sleep," he told her in a quiet voice. He grabbed her hair, noting that she was beginning to struggle and scream for him to let her go. He shook her roughly. "I said _go to sleep_." But the girl continued to scream, tears rolling down her cheeks as she screamed at him to let her go, as she continued to claw at his arm. "GO TO SLEEP!" With that, he tossed her back against her bed, getting on top of her. The girl struggled, panicking all the more, pounding her fists against him.

"Let me go!" she screamed, tears streaking down her face. She knew who he was. She had read his story earlier in the day... "Let go of me, Jeff the Killer! LET ME GO!"

"Ah, but you know who I am," mused Jeff, grabbing the girl's wrists roughly. He pinned her wrists above her head, eyeing her slightly. He could see the freckles on her tear stained cheeks despite the darkness. He could see the panic in her azure eyes. Oh, how it was so delicious, in and of itself. "And that means that you must know that I can't just let my prey go~." He leaned down and trailed his tongue along her neck and up her jaw before slipping his tongue into her ear. Withdrawing the tongue, he whispered, "So why don't you save us both the trouble and just _go to sleep_." He pulled away, grabbing his knife. He then pressed it against her throat.

"S-stop!" pleaded Elvira, her eyes wide with terror. "P-please! I'm begging you!" She was terrified to swallow in the event of accidentally cutting her own throat.

"I told you. I don't let my prey get away from me," Jeff told her, pressing the knife even closer against her flesh. Any form of head movement and her throat would be cut. Of that, he could easily guarantee. He was finding that it was amusing to torment the frightened teenage girl. "No matter how much you want to beg me. There is nothing you can say or do that will stop me from killing you, right here, right now."

"I-I beg to to differ," ground out the girl. She brought her knee up hard, hitting him right where the sun never shined.

Elvira was surprised to have seen it work, to say the least.

Jeff tensed up and dropped his knife to the bed, his hand releasing her wrists as both went down to cup his injured groin.

The blond was fast, flipping them over so that she was the one pinning him down. She grabbed his wrists and pinned them under her knees, using nothing more than her own body weight to keep them there. She then grabbed his knife and trembled. "N-now who is threatening who? Huh?! NOW WHO IS THREATENING WHO?!" she screamed in his face. She aimed to stab him right in the head. Sadly, just as the blade came down, he moved his head out of harm's way. "Hold still! HOLD STILL, DAMN YOU!" Over and over, the girl attempted to kill the killer, a panic and hysteria overcoming her entire being. "DIE! DIE, DAMN IT! DIE! DIE! DIE!"

Jeff somehow managed to throw her off of him and onto the floor. He grabbed her arm, the one holding his knife, and twisted it, threatening to snap it. He did so quickly, the pain shooting throughout the entirety of the girl. His knife fell from her hand and onto the floor as she screamed in pure agony. He picked up his knife, gazing down at her slightly. He then said, "I will let you live. For now. But I won't be so kind next time." He then left, shutting her window behind him.

Elvira trembled, her arm twisted out of socket. She reached for her phone in her bag, fumbling for it. She pulled it out and turned it on. Once it was on, she called for the police and then her mother. And at that point, she was glad that her mother worked rather close to home instead of miles upon miles away.

**[xXx]**

**Please read and review!**

**~Elvira**


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything belongs to their respectful owners.**

**[xXx]**

Elvira had not been left home alone like that again for the next three months. Her mother had grown more than overprotective, not allowing her daughter to leave the house by herself or to sleep in her own room alone. On nights that she had to work, her mother would ask her to invite a friend to spend the night with her. She would also make sure that her child took the medication that she was perscribed to keep her calm and relaxed and not on the verge of a nervous breakdown in the morning and right before going to sleep. Granted it took a lot of money to pay for the doctor's visit, therapy, x-rays for Elvira's arm, and the cast and sling for said arm, her mother wanted only the best for her daughter. She would sooner go into bankruptcy than allow her daughter to suffer.

Elvira saw her mother standing in the driveway as the bus pulled up to drop her off. She sighed softly as she stood, shouldering her bag on her good arm. Leave it to her mother to be waiting for her like that... _She's been like this ever since the Jeff thing happened_... she thought to herself. _But I guess I can't really blame her... He _did _say that he would come back for me_... Hopping off of the bus, she was instantly guided into the house, answering whatever questions her mother had for her. "How was your day?" was met with "Fairly moderate." and "Did anyone try to hurt you?" was met with "Not at all." All in all, the questions were fair and all of them were met with the truth.

Until, that is, she was asked one that had made it difficult to be truthful.

"Did _you_ hurt anyone?"

The blond had to tred carefully through the murky water her mother had put her in. Ever since Jeff tried to kill her that one night, her mother was afraid that his insanity had somehow rubbed off on her innocent little girl. Time and time again, she denied it, telling her mother "Insanity isn't like the common cold or the stomach virus..." over and over. But as time wore on, the girl would feel it. Down deep inside of her. That itch to hurt someone. More and more, it grew. Especially with the people in her school poking fun at her. Granted, it never got to her before, but ever since Jeff came into her life, everything in her just felt hyper sensitive. Being touched felt like someone was putting a flame against her flesh. Looking around, she would see rot and decay then, _blink_. All of it would be back to normal. Smelling brought the scent of horrid copper and iron, the smell of blood, before going back to normal. As for tasting... Tasting made everything taste horrible instead of delicious. Only certain things didn't make the girl sick to her stomach. But whenever people made fun of her, asking her stupid things like "Did you _boyfriend_ come and see you last night?" or "I bet she did that to herself, the clutz. Probably fell down the stairs or something stupid like that," she wanted to hurt them.

She would even fantasize about murdering them. In various ways.

All of that only happened whenever she was thinking about Jeff, though...

She felt like her old self when she wasn't thinking about the creepypasta...

Steeling herself and putting up the best poker face that she could, she looked at her mother right in the eye and said, "No, Mom. I didn't hurt anyone."

Her mother contained a sigh of relief, smiling at her daughter. "Alright. Can you call one of your friends and have them stay the night with you? I have work tonight..."

Nobody was able to. Everyone had plans. Everyone was too busy to watch over the girl with the seriously overprotective mother. But the poker face remained. "I'll see who is able to..."

"Alright, sweety..." Her mother pulled her to the kitchen, having her sit at the table. "Let me make you a quick dinner while you call up your friend..."

Elvira pulled her phone from her pants pocket (she had found that it was easier to just keep it on her person at all times rather than worry about not having it near her ever since the night with Jeff), going through her contacts. The only person that she knew of that didn't have plans that night was some preppy little bitch, and the only reason why her number was in the tan girl's phone was because the bitch had needed a tutor and _Little Miss I-Got-My-Arm-Busted-So-I-Can't-Really-Do-Anything_ decided to be a goody two shoes and volunteered. Containing an obvious groan of distaste, she pressed the button and called the girl.

A snotty, high pitched voice met her on the other end of the line. "Hello?"

"It's Elvira."

"What the Hell do _you_ want? I thought that we made a deal about studying on Monday's and Thursdays _only_."

It was _that_ kind of attitude that made the blond want to slap her across the face. "We did. But we have a test in Chemistry on Wednseday and I thought that you would like to spend the night so I can help you study for it."

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Do I _have_ to spend the night?"

"To keep my mother satisfied with the fact that I _won't_ be alone, yes."

"My God, your mom still thinks that there is some creep after you?"

Thankfully, the bitch was one of the rare few who actually believed that there had been _indeed_ someone who sneaked into her room. Sadly, the same bitch was one of the many who believed that the girl had set it up to get attention. "Yes. I live in the middle of the woods, so the fear is going to linger for a while."

"Why don't you just fess up to her, you little skank. We both know that you set it up!"

Elvira wished desperately that she could pinch the bridge of her nose in annoyance. Of course, with a phone in her hand and her other arm still twisted out of commision, that would not be happening any time soon. "I keep telling you that I didn't set it up. Look, are you going to come over here and spend the night _and get a free tutoring session_ or not?"

The bitch on the other end of the phone snorted. "Fine. Since it _is_ a free tutoring session, I'll come over and stay the night. But don't be expecting us to become friends or anything stupid like that."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Be here in half an hour."

Before the prep could complain about how that was obviously not enough time to do her makeup and hair before she got there and all of that stupid stuff, Elvira hung up the phone. Her mother sat down a glass of apple juice in front of her.

"I know that I'm asking a lot out of you whenever I work nights..."

"It's fine, Mom. I understand..."

"I'm just worried about you..."

"I know."

It was a little while, but Little Miss I-Perfect showed up with three bags of stuff for her to spend the night. Elvira showed her the room that they would be sharing. "Just throw your crap where ever you want, Ivy. I have a blow up mattress that you can use if you want to. And just so you know, there is no way that I am giving up my bed. I just got it comfortable enough for me to sleep on again thanks to this stupid cast..." the blond mumbled.

Ivy rolled her dark green eyes, flipping her pale brown hair over her shoulder. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. As if I was planning on sleeping in _your_ bed." She tossed her bags to the floor as Elvira fell back onto her bed dramatically.

Of course, the blond instantly hissed and cursed loudly.

"_Not_ the smartest thing to do..." she grumbled to herself, sitting up. Her mother peaked her head in, dressed for work in her blue work shirt and name tag and black slacks and black tennis shoes. Her light blond hair was pulled back in a small bun and her blue eyes were lined in a thin layer of eyeliner and light yellow eyeshadow. She smiled at the sight of the two girls in the room.

"I'll be back around nine in the morning, alright, girls?" she cooed softly. "I left thirty dollars in my special hiding place for you to order pizza should you want some."

"Alright, Mom," smiled Elvira. "Be safe at work, okay?"

Her mother smiled a bit more and nodded. "I will be, sweety. Be good, you two." With that, she left the two alone, closing the door behind her. There was a silence between the two girls until they heard the front door open and then close, being locked from the outside.

Ivy pulled out her Chemisty book and walked over to sit beside Elvira. "So, on to the topic of this stupid test..."

Elvira looked at her in surprise. "You aren't going to say anything about my mom?"

"Why would I? My mom does that kind of stuff to me, so I'm not going to be a hypocrite." Ivy opened the book and grumbled, looking for the right chapter in the book.

Elvira shook her head, getting rid of her shock for the moment. She flipped to the right page of the book for the preppy girl. For the next two hours, the two girls studied Chemistry, the both of them hating how complicated the subject in and of itself had to be. Finally annoyed with it in its entirety, they decided to go into the living room and watch television. Well, Elvira wanted to watch television. Ivy wanted to sit there and fuss over her makeup by applying two to three more layers on over the one layer that she slopped on before being forced to hurry over.

Either way, both girls were distracted, and both girls lacked to see the never blinking eyes watching them from the living room window, the never falling smile growing wider.

**[xXx]**

**Please read and review!**

**~Elvira**


	3. Chapter 3

**Everything belongs to their respectful owners.**

**[xXx]**

Around seven o'clock that night, about an hour since Elvira started watching television while Ivy fussed with her makeup, both of their stomachs seemed to rumble in unison. The two glanced at one another. The blond of the two raised a brow at the brunette. "Want to go ahead and order some pizza?" Elvira asked the girl. "Do a half and half and split the rest of the money between ourselves?"

"Sure. But I want a pizza to myself. And bread sticks."

"So Pizza Hut. Got it." Elvira stood and paused. "Can you order it? I have to go get the money to pay for it..."

"Yeah. What do you want?"

"Large, cheese, hand tossed. I want my own bread sticks."

Ivy nodded, pulling out her phone and looking up the Pizza Hut number. Elvira left the room and went into her mother's bedroom, completely alone. She pulled open the sock drawer and searched for the money that her mother had left for the two of them. "Now, where did you leave the money, Mom...?" she murmured to herself, moving some socks out of her way as she did so. Just as she found the envelope holding the thirty dollars that her mother had left for her, a hand clasped over her mouth and a body shoved her against the dresser. She tried to struggle, her eyes wide with fear. Her still working arm tried to reach behind her to shove off whoever was on her.

"_Go to sleep_," whispered an all too familiar voice into her ear.

An all too familiar hand grabbed her wrist and pinned it behind her back, against a soft, cottony fabric that Elvira knew all to well belonged to a white hoodie. An all too familiar blade pressed itself against her throat.

All too familiar tears formed and rolled down her face.

"Hey, the total of the pizza is going to be over thirty dollars," called Ivy through the door, the sound of the knob being turned reaching both Elvira and her assailant. The door began to open and the assailant bolted, hiding on the far side of the bed in the room, leaving the blond to shakily support her weight on the dresser. Ivy's face was what greeted her. "So do you want me to take off the soda... Hey, what's wrong?"

Standing on her own two legs, Elvira swallowed. She then wiped away the tears on her face. "J-just take off my order of bread sticks... And if that isn't enough, make my pizza a medium..." she said shakily. She grabbed the money, shooting a nervous glance over at the far side of the bed. Her assailant came back, just like he said he would... There was no way that she could be alone now. She walked towards Ivy and handed her the money. "I-I need to sit down... I'll tell you after you get off the phone what happened..."

The brunette took the money hesitantly, frowning slightly. Normally, she was known to be the last person to care when a total loser started to cry, but Elvira's tears had not been of sadness. They had been of fear. She cast a look over to the far side of the bed, having seen the blond do so herself. What was there, she wasn't sure, but whatever it was, she had a feeling that it was the reason why the blond had looked so terrified. Ivy looked at her before nodding slowly. She closed the door behind them, shutting off the lights as she did so. She then guided the still-trembling Elvira back to the couch. She finished up quickly on the phone, the order altered just enough to make the price come out to twenty seven dollars and some change (the blond's order of bread sticks had been the only thing removed). Once being told that the pizza would be there in thirty minutes, she hung up the phone. Her dark green eyes then looked at Elvira seriously. "Now tell me what happened."

Elvira tensed up slightly before sighing, hanging her head slightly. "I... I was..." she started. She then stopped herself. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to say that Jeff was back and he was going to kill her the first moment that she was alone, but... at the same time... She didn't want to drag Ivy into the whole mess and risk getting her killed. Granted, there were days that she believed that the bitch deserved it, but it was the rare moments where she showed compassion (such as the moment they were in at the moment) that made her feel like maybe the girl could change given time. And a change of friends. Seriously. The blond took a deep breath. "I... I thought that I heard something. It reminded me of the night a few months ago where someone sneaked into my room and attacked me... So I started to have a panic attack..."

"Are you sure? That didn't really look like a panic attack to me..."

"Yes. I have to take medication for it, but I apparently missed my morning dose for it..."

Why did it feel so easy to lie now when months before it made the blond girl sick to her stomach?

"Do you want me to check your mom's room to make sure that there isn't anything in there?"

That sent a chill throughout Elvira's body. She did _not_ want her to do that. "No. There isn't anything in there."

"You're acting awfully suspicious for there to be _nothing_ in there..." Ivy informed her, narrowing her eyes at the girl. She stood, handing her the money back. "I'm going to check it out." She turned, beginning to heard towards the bedroom.

"Stop!" cried Elvira, her azure eyes wide. She grabbed the preppy girl's wrist and pulled her back to the couch. "Um... Stop... Don't go... I don't want to be alone after that panic attack..." The expression on her face was pleading. But for the wrong reason than she was talking about. She was pleading that Ivy didn't go in there at the risk of Jeff still being in there, laying in wait. "Please? Plus... The pizza will be here soon..."

Ivy looked her up and down slowly before giving her a small nod. She sat back down on the couch beside the blond. Grabbing the remote, she turned it to little kid shows, hoping that watching them would calm the girl. Of course, Elvira took the remote and changed it to something else. _Mythbusters_, as it were. "Leave it to a science nerd to put on a show all about science," the brunette snorted.

"Oh, hush. It's funny. Plus, watching old reruns of _Courage the Cowardly Dog_ is not going to help calm my butt down."

The two fell quiet, watching the show. There would be noises in the house that would make Elvira tense up and look around nervously. And at one point, the girl thought that she had heard a noise behind her, like the window had been opened... But that was impossible. There was no space for anything to get through, she was sure. The noise was probably nothing more than her overactive imagination! Or so the blond wanted to desperately believe.

The sound of a car pulling into the driveway was heard by both of the girls. Ivy gave a small smile at Elvira. "Think you can handle being alone for a minute while I go out there to get the food?" she asked her softly.

The blond paused before nodding slowly. She figured that Jeff could have left already due to boredom from the lack of being able to attack her. She handed the brunette the money. "Tell the driver to keep the change... Since it's kind of late at night and all that..."

Ivy nodded, taking the money as she stood. "I'll be _right back_," she assured the girl. She stepped outside of the front door after unlocking it, going to the pizza car that was there. The moment that she was gone, a hand latched itself once more over Elvira's mouth. The blond struggled, but before she knew what was going on, she was pinned to the couch, a familiar boy sitting on her, like he had three months ago. His smile seemed to grow at the sight of fear in the girl's azure eyes.

"We were interrupted last time," he informed her. "But this time, I will kill you, and I will kill you quickly." He grabbed her free hand and pinned it above her head, lifting his knife. He then brought it down, striking her dead in the chest. He rather enjoyed the scream that came from the girl beneath him, but he knew that he didn't have the time to savor it. Instead, he pulled his knife from her chest, watching as her blood quickly pooled around her wound. He brought his knife down once more, stabbing her right where he thought the heart was. Withdrawing his blade, he made her watch as he licked her blood from his blade. He then cut her cheeks, beginning to carve a never ending smile into her own cheeks.

"_Get off of her, you creep_!" screamed a voice behind him.

Jeff cursed, hopping over the couch as the sound of boxes hitting the floor hit his ears. He dove out the window and ran like Hell out of there. He wouldn't admit to it, but it saddened him a little bit that he wouldn't be able to end Elvira's life, or at least watch her die right before his own eyes. After all, just knowing that she died wouldn't be enough to satisfy him. He had to see her die for himself. It was the purpose of the thing!

Meanwhile, Ivy scrambled for her cell phone, quickly calling the police and calling for an ambulance. She peeled off her own shirt, applying pressure to the blond girl's wounds. "Come on, you loser! Don't you die on me!" she told the girl, tears stinging her eyes. Every harsh word she had ever said to her, especially in the past three months, raced to the forefront of her mind. _Slut. Bitch. Cunt. Whore._ Those were only some of the words that she called the girl. And they weren't even the harshest words that she had said. "Hang in there!" The brunette kept trying to talk to the girl, making her respond in small, subtle ways to make sure that she hadn't died on her or anything. It felt like an eternity before they both heard the sounds of sirens, both of police cars and of ambulances.

Within minutes, the police were in the house, searching for whoever had attacked Elvira, and the paramedics were loading the girl up on a gurney. Everything happened in a blur, and by the time the ambulance carrying her reached the hospital, she already had two IVs in her and a breathing mask over her mouth. Ivy had gone with her in the ambulance, telling her that everything was going to be okay. They were seperated by force when they got to the hospital, though, Elvira having needed to be wheeled away to surgery.

"You'll be okay..." whispered Ivy as she watched the poor girl be wheeled away, unconcious and unaware of what was going on anymore.

**[xXx]**

**Please read and review!**

**~Elvira**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy new years for 2015, everyone! :D**

**Everything belongs to their respectful owners.**

**[xXx]**

When Elvira woke up, she was met with darkness. Slowly blinking her eyes, she tried to see above her. It was hard to, but once her eyes adjusted, she was able to see. _This isn't my room_... she thought to herself, looking around herself slowly. _Why am I in the hospital..._? At that moment, everything that had happened flooded back to her in a flash. Jeff the Killer pinning her to the couch. Jeff stabbing her twice in the chest. Jeff starting to carve a smile into her face that would match his own. Ivy screaming. Ivy calling the emergency help hotline. Ivy trying to tell her to hang in there. The police and paramedics showing up. All of it. Except for most of the ride to the hospital, and what happened once she was there. Her memory was a blank there. _Did I pass out on the way here...? And why does my chest feel so tight..._? She attempted to move her uninjured arm, only to find that it was hindered by something that was lodged inside of her. Glancing down, she saw that she was hooked up with two IVs. _I must have been out for a while..._ she thought to herself.

Elvira couldn't help but wonder, though. Why would Ivy try to save her? It wasn't like the two of them were friends or anything... But more to the point, was the preppy girl alright? Did she go home? And if so, did Jeff decide to go and off her as a way to keep her quiet about the whole thing? Or just to see if it would get to the blond girl? Elvira was unsure, confused. She wouldn't quite admit to it, but she was worried about the health of the prep. If she was killed by Jeff, would the blond be pinned with the blame? Despite having an alabi? Though it was possible that since she was unmonitored, she could have sneaked out of the window and performed the deed long before anyone would ever find out.

The anxiety of her thoughts was apparent when she attempted to clench her fists, causing pain from the IVs and her injured arm to spike through her. Hissing in pain, the blond forced herself to calm down. It was apparent that she really _had_ missed her dosage of medication... She glanced down slightly at the remote pad beside her bed and squinted. She pressed the button that she thought would call for a doctor or at least a nurse. It was hard to tell what the descriptions of the buttons said since someone had pulled off her glasses while she had slept.

Within minutes, a nurse showed up, turning on the lights as she did so. "Ah, you're finally awake," she smiled, walking over to the blond girl as she did so. She pressed a button on the remote pad, allowing the girl to sit up properly. "When we wheeled you in earlier, you went straight to surgery... Thankfully, your assailant didn't stab you in the lungs or in the heart. An inch closer for either one and we wouldn't be having this conversation..." She checked the girl's vital signs and the like before glancing at her. "Is there anything you need before I leave?"

"Food. And maybe a girl named Ivy... If it's okay for her to come visit me this late..." admitted Elvira. She looked at the woman hopefully.

"Well... I'm sure that I can pull some strings," smiled the nurse. "I'll be right back..." With that, she left the room, leaving the blond all by herself.

Elvira sighed heavily, closing her eyes as she relaxed back into the hospital bed. It wasn't as comfortable as she had liked, but beggars couldn't be choosers... She glanced out the window in time to see a certain moon pale boy slip inside. She opened her mouth to scream, but her mouth was covered before any sound could come out. Honestly, she had no idea as to why Jeff seemed to keep showing up in her life like he did. She just knew that his continuous appearances in her life was wearing on her nerves. When a slow minute passed by with nothing happening, the blond looked at the male quizically.

Jeff merely stared at her for a few minutes before peeling his hand away. "I am still going to kill you. I only came to see if you had lived or not..." he told her. "I just wanted to give you that message." He turned to leave, pausing only to glance back at the blond girl for a small moment. "You look beautiful without a smile like mine..." He then slipped out of the window, closing it behind him as the nurse returned.

Not having known what had just transpired in the room in her absence, the nurse saw Elvira staring in shock at the window. "What is it?" she asked her, walking over to the window in question. She looked around outside before drawing the blinds together, having seen nothing out of the ordinary. "Anyways, there was no food ready and there won't be for another thirty or so minutes. As for your friend, she's on her way over." She smiled at the girl. "Would you like for me to stay here with you, or are you alright on your own?"

Elvira blinked out of her shock and looked at the woman who was talking to her. She had vaguely heard everything that she had said, but at the same time, she had zoned out a bit, lost in her thoughts. Blinking slowly, she took a small moment to register what the nurse had said. "I wouldn't mind the company..." she informed her softly. She didn't want to be alone again in the event of Jeff coming back again. Once the nurse sat down beside her, she decided to ask her, "Does my mom know that I'm here...?"

"We called her almost immediately after you got out of surgery," informed the nurse. "She promised to come as soon as possible because nobody could come in and cover for her at work..."

Elvira frowned slightly. Her mother's boss was a _tad_ bit on the harsh side when it came to the woman having to leave work, no matter what the reason. In fact, she had gotten into trouble when she had to leave work three months prior to make sure her little girl was alright after being attacked... "I see..." she whispered. "Can I call her? If I'm allowed, I mean..."

"You're allowed," smiled the nurse. She stood and pulled out a cell phone from her scrubs pocket. She then went to hand the phone to the girl, pausing when she remembered that there were IVs in the way. "I'll have to pull out the IVs. Is that alright with you?" When she received a nod, the woman sat her phone down. After a moment of removing the IVs properly, she placed bandages over the sight on her arm. "Here you are," she said, placing the phone into the blond's hand.

The tan girl nodded, lifting her arm a little weakly. Dialing the number of her mother's work place, she held the phone to her ear. The phone rang twice before being picked up.

"Thank you for calling Madison Valley Inn. This is Ava, how can I help you?" came her mother's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Mom..."

The line was silent for a moment. "Are you alright, sweety? I heard what happened..."

The girl wasn't sure, but she could swear that she heard tears in her mother's voice. "I'm fine, mom. They fixed me up a bit after they wheeled me in earlier..."

Her mother gave her a shaky breath of relief. "Thank goodness..." she whispered into the phone. "I was so worried... And Mr. Adder wouldn't let me leave to come check up on you..."

"I know, Mom. I don't want to get you in trouble again..."

"I should be allowed to come and check on my little girl if she's been attacked, damn it!" her mother growled into the phone. Her use of colorful language made her daughter cringe. The woman usually knew to hold her tongue around her child, but there would be times where she would be stressed or agitated... Her mother took a deep breath. "Sorry, sweety. I'm just really worried about you..."

"It's alright, Mom..."

The nurse lightly tapped her shoulder. Glancing over, she saw the woman stand. 'I'll be right back,' she had mouthed out to the girl. Elvira nodded in understanding. Surely, Jeff wouldn't try to attack her while was on the phone with her own mother... Right? The nurse left the room and the conversation on the phone resumed. For another ten or so minutes, Elvira and her mother talked on the phone. When her mother asked her about the attacker, the girl fell silent. She then said, "Can we not talk about it anymore, Mom...?"

Just then, Ivy burst through the door. "You're alright!" cried out the girl, hurrying to the blond's side. "You... You _are_ alright, right?"

"I gotta go, Mom..." whispered Elvira into the phone. After exchanging quick goodbyes and 'I love you's, the two hung up on one another. She then offered a weak smile to the preppy girl. "And to answer your question, I'm fine..."

Ivy sighed in relief, wiping her brow. "I was terrified that that freak killed you..." she whispered. She gave her a once over. "You look like you just saw a ghost..."

Elvira shook her head. "I nearly just got killed..." she informed the girl. "Not to mention that I probably lost a lot of blood..." She glanced over and smiled at the nurse. "Thank you for letting me use your phone, miss..." she told her, holding out the woman's phone to her.

The nurse took the phone with a smile. "You're welcome," she said. "I'm going to leave the two of you alone, for now. Is there anything else that you need before I go?" When she received a small 'no', she nodded, leaving the room.

Ivy flashed the blond a happy smile. Sitting beside her, she pulled her purse into her lap. The brunette unzipped it and pulled out something wrapped in tin foil. "None of the pizza or bread sticks were ruined when I dropped them earlier... They stayed in their boxes... I reheated them before I got over here..." she told her, placing the foiled item on the girl's lap. "I know that hospital food sucks, so I thought you might want _actual_ food..." She unfoiled the item, revealing it to be a medium sized plate with two slices of warm cheese pizza and some bread sticks.

Elvira smiled brightly at the girl. Her smile then faltered. "Why are you being so nice to me...?" she asked her. "I mean... We aren't friends..."

The preppy girl's smile became a bit sad. "I think that if we weren't friends, I wouldn't have bothered trying to save you after calling 911..."

**[xXx]**

**Please read and review!**

**~Elvira**


	5. Chapter 5

**Feeling the need to brag here people! :D**

**This past nine weeks, I made all As in all in my classes. Even the one I was pretty sure that I was failing miserably - AKA Chemistry I.**

**Okay, bragging over, onto the story. XD**

**Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

**[xXx]**

Three days later, Elvira was at school, hopelessly attempting to try and copy down the notes from the white board in her Chemistry class. It wasn't until she heard someone slip something onto her desk that she gave up on the whole process. Grabbing what appeared to be a note, she opened it. It had a drawing of Jeff on its surface, grinning insanely at her and staring at her with those frightening eyes of his... Below it read in semi sloppy handwriting, _The only guy who will ever show any interest in you!_ The blond sighed, shaking her head. Of course, people were still going to bully her... No matter what she said or what she did, nobody was leaving her alone. And that, alone, was rather upsetting.

Although, one thing was still alright.

Ivy was still a friend to the blond haired girl. She defended her whenever nobody else would. She helped her out whenever she needed it (which turned out to be a lot, mind you). And she also got rather snappy with anyone who bullied her. Which had increased since she came back from the hospital. Significantly. Glancing back, Elvira saw the girls who drew the picture snickering at her behind their perfectly manicured hands. She sighed, folding the paper delicately. Pocketing it, she glanced back at the board. New notes were up.

The girl decided then that it would probably be easier to just copy the notes off of Ivy or better yet, have the teacher print them off for her. She would just focus on listening and try to understand everything that was up on the board. Her azure eyes focused on the words that were there... 'Electron Configuration' was easy, as she noticed with each step her teacher gave. There were multiple levels... 1s, 2s, 2p, 3s, ect... And it got tricky with four elements of the transitional metals... Vanadium... Chromium... Nickel... and Copper, she thought it was. The 3d portion of their electron configuration had to be filled up, so the turns of 4s were borrowed to fill them up...

Seemed easy enough.

Although, she was probably only speaking for herself. She, after all, had the leisure of actually having the academic brain whereas most of the people in her class had either the 'jock brain', 'preppy girl brain', or the 'slut brain'. Some of them were combined, and that, alone, was enough to drop the overall IQ possible fifty or more points in the classroom alone. Elvira shuddered at the very idea that there could be a 'killer brain' in the room, but she decided not to think too much on it. The only person she had to worry about with that kind of brain was Jeff the Killer. _And maybe yourself_, she added as an afterthought.

That had been a scary thing for Elvira to think about.

She all at once felt sick to her stomach.

Getting up, the girl raced out of the classroom, much to her teacher's and classmates' confusion. She hurried to the bathroom and instantly went to the first stall she could, vomitting up everything that had been in her stomach. Panting, Elvira held her stomach tightly. She cringed as she felt herself get ready to vomit once more. For the next three minutes, the blond could do nothing more than upheave all of her stomach contents. Sometime during those three minutes, someone had joined her in the bathroom, kneeling beside the blond and pulling her hair back. They rubbed her back the entire time that they were there, wanting her to feel better.

Once Elvira was sure that nothing else could, or would, come up, she glanced to see who had joined her. It had been Ivy... "Thanks..." the tan girl whispered softly.

"No problem at all," the even more tan girl replied, pulling off some toilet paper and handing it to the blond. "You have a bit of a..." She trailed off.

Elvira nodded in understanding, taking the toilet paper and wiping her mouth clean. "Thanks..." she repeated.

"Do you want me to call your mom?"

"If it wouldn't inconvenience you any..."

Ivy nodded, pulling out her phone. She had been given Elvira's mother's number in the event of emergencies after Jeff had attacked the blond the few nights prior. Dialing the number, the brunette held the phone up to her ear. "Mrs. Ayers... Yes, it's Ivy. Can you come get Elvira from school? She got sick in the middle of class..." She paused before glancing at the blond beside her. "I'll come by in the afternoon, after school..." Another pause. "I'm sure that her assailant won't try to attack her while it's daylight out..." Yet another pause. "Alright. Thank you, Mrs. Ayers." She then hung up the phone. Pocketing it, she said to Elvira, "Your mom will be here soon. Do you have any homework? I can run to your locker real quick and get the stuff you need..."

Elvira shook her head. "Don't worry about it... The only homework I have is maybe, possibly, copying your notes from Chemisty...?" She smiled weakly.

The brunette giggled softly. "No problem," she assured her. "I'll bring them for you this afternoon."

[xXx]

Elvira laid on the couch at home, her blanket wrapped around her and her pillow under her head. Ivy had arrived earlier to let the girl borrow her notes before having to leave, saying that she had to babysit that night and she couldn't back out on it or else she would have been okay with staying the night with the blond. Elvira didn't mind though, saying that she would be alright on her own. The people she once considered friends had left her in fear of being picked on by the entire school body. If not for that fact, she would have had someone stay the night with her. _Some friends they were_, she thought to herself. _It had taken me being attacked by Jeff to realize that they weren't so great of friends_... Feeling her stomach rumble, the girl frowned. She didn't want to get up, let alone get up to get food. After throwing up earlier in the day, she didn't even _want _to think about _food_.

Of course, she was hungry and she wanted to be able to wash out that nasty stale taste that was in her mouth.

With that in mind, Elvira peeled back her blanket and got up, going into the kitchen. She rummaged through the cabinets and the refrigerator and the freezer. Grumbling, the only thing that looked appetizing that would help settle her stomach besides toast was some chicken noodle soup and Spaghettios. She settled for the latter, grabbing a can opener. Only to remember that it took two hands to use the damn thing.

"Son of a..."

"Allow me."

Elvira nearly screamed in alarm when she heard the voice. However, a hand covered her mouth. One that was aggrivatingly familiar.

"Quiet. I'm not here to kill you. This time," grunted Jeff behind her. He lowered his hand from her mouth and leaned against her, working on opening the can for the girl. Once it was open, he pulled away and grabbed her a bowl from the dish washer. Thankfully, it was clean. "Here," he told her, handing it to her.

Elvira took the bowl hesitantly. She sat it on the counter and poured the contents of the can into it. Opening the microwave, she sat the bowl inside. Closing it, she started it up for the right amount of time. "Why are you here, then?" she asked him.

Jeff pulled out a piece of folded up paper. Why did it make the girl feel guilty...? "I thought you would be in your room and I found this," he informed her. "Don't get me wrong. I originally did come here to finish you off. But when I saw this, I decided to let you live." He opened the folded piece of paper and showed it to her. It was the drawing of him that the girls in the blond's Chemistry class had drawn in an attempt to make her upset. "Who drew this? And don't tell me you did because it looks like it was made _for_ you."

"Just some girls in my Chem class..." Elvira replied softly. "I wouldn't even worry about it..."

Jeff gave her a once over before leaning against the opposite counter. "I can kill them for you," he stated. "It's obvious that they are trying to hurt you, after all..."

"Why do you can if they're hurting me or not?" frowned the blond. "I mean..." She glanced down at her sling slightly.

The male followed her line of sight and shook his head. If he had not burned his eyelids off, he would have closed his eyes in frustration. "Only I am allowed to hurt you. Not some preppy little brats who will cry over a chipped acrylic nail."

Elvira snorted and quickly covered her mouth and nose. The mental image was _hilarious_. And ironically, true. It happened on more than one occassion, after all. She shook her head quickly at the raised brow of the killer. "Sorry. It's just that... well, your description of them was pretty accurate..." she told him.

Jeff nodded. "Anyways..." he started, but trailed off. His brows drew together and he stepped closer to the blond. For every step he took towards her, she took one back until, eventually, she was backed up into the counter. He pressed himself against her, tilting her chin up so she would look at him. His black eyes stared right into her own azure ones. Then, he said, "Are you alright...?"

The blond swallowed. "Well... Considering that I have a busted up arm, I'm sick to my stomach, I have two healing stab wounds, and that my attacker is pressed up into me in my own house, I am _peachy_."

"Don't get mouthy with me," Jeff snapped, giving her a hard look. "You had something flash across your eyes..." He pulled away, no longer against her. "But I guess it was just a part of my imagination..." He heard the microwave beep to alert them that the Spaghettios were done. He stopped Elvira from retrieving the bowl, doing it himself. He placed the hot bowl of food onto the table, pulling out a chair for the girl to sit in. Seeing her hesitate, he rolled his eyes. "I don't bite. So sit down."

Elvira sat down a little hesitantly. "Can you get me a fork...? So I can eat...?" she asked nervously.

Jeff opened the dishwasher again and pulled out a clean fork. He then handed it to her. "There..."

The blond took it and scooped some of the Spaghettios up into her fork. She lightly blew on the small portion before devouring them in one fell swoop. She heard a rumble and glanced over at Jeff, who was leaning against the counter again with his hands tucked into his hoodie pocket and head turned away from the girl. Looking down, Elvira figured that she could maybe spare _some_ fork fulls... Standing, she scooped some noodles onto her fork and lightly blew over them. Holding a hand under the fork, she stepped in front of Jeff. "Open up," she told him.

Jeff gave her a confused look before seeing the fork in her hands. He rolled his eyes. "You need to eat. I'm fine."

"I said _open up_," Elvira informed him, shoving the fork right in front of his mouth, the metal prongs lightly grazing his red lips. "And I will not take no for an answer."

**[xXx]**

**Read and review please!**

**~Elvira**


	6. Chapter 6

**Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

**[xXx]**

Jeff begrudgingly opened his mouth, taking the fork along with its contents inside. He pulled back, having pulled everything off of the metal utensil. He chewed the food before swallowing it. "There," he grumbled at the girl, turning his head away from her. "Happy now? Or do you want me to eat more?" The second forkfull of food being shoved in his face answered his question for him. Rolling his eyes again, he took the food into his mouth once more. He was forced to repeat the process several times before he snatched the fork from the blond and began to do the same to her. "It's all fun and games until someone shoves a fork filled with crap in front of your face, isn't it?" he growled.

Elvira took the fork into her mouth, eating the noodles without complaint. After chewing and swallowing, she shook her head at him. "You were hungry. Even if you are a killer, one that is out to get my life, no doubt, I can't let a guest go without something to eat," she informed him. When another fork full of food was shoved in her face, she ate it, again without complaint. She delicately took the fork from the male, chewing on it slightly before scooping up more food, eating it for herself this time. She saw a semi shocked look on Jeff's face. "What is it?" she asked after swallowing her food.

"You're considering me a guest? Even though I tried to kill you not once but twice now?" Jeff asked her. He sat down, rubbing his eyes. The idea obviously made no sense whatsoever to the killer. And it honestly didn't make sense to Elvira either. Why _was_ she considering the intruding assailant as a guest? He was never formally welcomed into the house and all that... Not to mention that he _did_ have a point about his attempts on her life... The male looked up at her. "I think you're mad in the head... That's the only thing that I can think of..."

"Maybe," admitted the girl, lifting another fork full of noodles. She paused before lowering it back into the bowl. "I have been having strange thoughts as of late..." Flashes of the girls from her Chemistry class flashed through her mind, their laughing faces, their smirks hidden behind manicured fingers... The blond grinded her teeth, her expression going dark. Images of her torturing them and disembowling them and killing them flashed across her vision. Her breathing became a little ragged. She leaned against the table, closing her eyes. She took several deep breaths before the flashes faded and she felt somewhat normal again. "I keep having an urge to hurt people..."

Jeff stood and had her sit in his place. "I know what you mean," he informed her. "I more than know what you mean..." He heard something and tensed. "I'll be back," he whispered before hurrying to a hiding place. Not a minute later did Elvira's mother come out from her bedroom, looking more than groggy. Her blond hair was matted and tangled and down right messy, and she was slouching slightly. Rubbing her eyes, the woman yawned.

"Who are you talking to, sweety?" the woman asked her softly, walking over to her daughter. She saw that her daughter was shaking a little and frowned, wrapping an arm around her delicately. "What's wrong, sweety?"

Elvira was surprised that she wasn't relaxing with her hold. Instead, it made her shake all the more. Why was that? Was it because she didn't want to tell her that Jeff was there? Was it because she didn't want to tell her mother that she had just imagined killing some of her classmates? Or was it a mixture of the two? She didn't know, and thinking about it made her feel sick all over again. She didn't lift her head. "I was talking to a friend on speaker phone, Mom," she lied more than easily. It still bothered the blond how easily she could lie... "And they told me about how... someone in our class may have been hurt..."

"Do you know who it was?" her mother asked her worriedly. Her question was met with a small, quiet, "No," so she asked, "Who was it that you called?"

"They called me, Mom," Elvira told her. "And I can't remember who it was. It was their temporary number..."

"Temporary?"

"They're moving."

"Oh."

"Why don't you go to sleep, Mom? You don't want to be exhausted at work tonight..."

"About that..." Her mother smiled weakly. "Since you couldn't find a friend to spend the night..."

"No, Mom. I don't want to get you in trouble. I'll be fine here by myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Remember where the key to the gun safe is?"

"_Yes_."

Her mother gave her an even look, silently telling her not to take that tone with her. She then eased up on the girl and kissed her on the side of the head sweetly. "If you think that you can handle being by yourself for the night..." she said softly. "Then I will trust you to do just that. If you get into any trouble, hide and call the police then me..." _Just like before_. The woman didn't say it, but Elvira certainly heard it in her voice. "Even if it's just a bump of the night, I want you to hide. If you hear someone walking..."

"I get it, Mom..." Elvira whispered. "Really, I do..."

"Promise?"

"Mom..."

Her mother frowned some. "Sorry, sweety..." she said softly. "I just worry about my little baby girl..."

"I know, Mom..."

Frowning more, her mother realized that she wasn't going to get much more out of her daughter. She kissed her on the side of her head once more before telling her what time to get her up for work. Then, she left the room. It was thirty minutes before Jeff crawled out of his hiding spot and walked over to the blond girl. "You're a good liar..." he told her.

Elvira felt a horrendous wave of pride rush through her whenever he said that. "Don't tell me that..." she whispered. She stood and walked back into the living room, laying on the couch as she did so. She then pulled her blanket over herself. "You can have the rest of the Spaghettios, by the way..." Not even a minute later, the girl felt the couch dip a little bit beside her. Glancing back, she saw Jeff. She didn't say anything though. She just curled back up into herself, closing her eyes. The girl nearly jumped out of her skin, however, when Jeff started to stroke her hair. "Wh-what are you doing?" she asked him.

"Petting you," Jeff replied. "You're tense."

"Why do you care?"

Jeff didn't answer her. It wasn't because he didn't want to answer her, but it was because he _couldn't_ answer her. Instead, he just continued to stroke her hair, lightly scratching her scalp in the process. He kept it up for nearly an hour before the girl fell asleep. Once she did that, he stopped and stood. He went back to the kitchen and put away the rest of the bowl of noodles into the refrigerator. Once that was done, he left the house, taking off into the woods so as to not be seen by anything that could get him into serious trouble.

Meanwhile, Elvira slept a dreamless sleep, peaceful and relaxed. She woke a few minutes before she had to wake up her mother, yawning as she sat up and stretched. She looked around and was a little saddened to see Jeff was not there. Why it saddened her that her assailant of two times had been a complete mystery to the girl. A rather baffling mystery at that. Whether or not she decided to persue the mystery was a question that burned slightly at the back of her mind as she peeled back her blanket. She then went to her mother's bedroom. Peaking her head inside, she said softly, "Mom? It's time for you to wake up..."

There was a small sound that came to her in response. Frowning, Elvira turned on the light. "Mom?" she questioned the horizontal lump on the bed. "Mom, you need to get up..." Another sound, louder this time, reached her ears. The girl walked over hesitantly before pulling back the blanket that covered her mother. She sighed in relief to see the woman, completely normal and completely unharmed. "Mom, come on. Get up."

"Five more minutes..." groaned her mother, lightly patting the bed for her blanket.

"Come on. If I have to go to school, you have to get up for work."

Her mother grumbled and yawned, sitting up tiredly. "You are such a little troll..." she murmured. She kissed her daughter's cheek. "I love you anyways."

Elvira felt her chest go tight in her chest. If her mother knew that she was a liar, that her daughter had had a normal conversation with her twice-attempted killer, and that she had the undeniable urge to kill certain people, she would probably condemn her straight into an insane asylum... She forced a smile, though, her mask up once more. "I love you, too, Mom," she told her.

Why did it start to feel like it was a lie?

**[xXx]**

**Read and review, please!**

**~Elvira**


	7. Chapter 7

**Everything belongs to their repectiful owners.**

**[xXx]**

Elvira collapsed on her bed, sighing heavily. It had been two weeks since she last saw Jeff, and for whatever, ungodly reason, the girl was beginning to miss him. It wasn't like she enjoyed his company or anything (she thought that she didn't enjoy it, but maybe the feeling she was having could be proving her wrong), it was just that he would always randomly pop into her life. The blond closed her eyes, trying to think of the total number of times in which the killer had popped into her life... _One, back a little over three and a half months ago..._ she thought. _Two, a little over two weeks ago... Three, mere minutes after two... And four... exactly two weeks ago..._ She groaned. _Four times... Three of them in which he tried to _kill_ me... What's wrong with me..._? She grabbed her pillow and smacked herself with it in agitation. _Snap. Out. Of. It. ELVIRA_!

"Having a mental breakdown there?" smirked a voice. It took everything in the girl to not jump. "Aaw, not jumping this time? You're no fun anymore."

The blond pulled her pillow from her face. "It's been a while, Jeff... That, and, no offense, but I was kind of expecting you to show up again at any time..."

"Really?" Jeff questioned, a frown pulling at his lips. He cringed slightly when he remembered the carved slits that he had cut himself. So, as to not harm himself, the male settled for drawing his brows together in annoyance. "Why is that?"

"Well... This makes for our fifth encounter so far..." Elvira informed him. "Which, by the way, I _love_ how this encounter isn't involving my murder so far."

"Haha. That was so funny that I forgot _to laugh_," Jeff told her sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He plopped on the bed beside the girl, grabbing the blanket that was bunched up beside him. He tossed it over his face, sighing to himself. "I can't sleep."

"I would think that with no eyelids, it would be _hard_ to sleep..." pointed out Elvira, fully intent of reminding the male that he was the one who did it to himself. Rubbing salt into the wound as one would say. She moved so that she was laying properly on the bed. "Now, can I please have my blanket for a moment? I want to be able to sleep tonight... And if you try to kill me, I'll wake up with the full intention of taking your ass out with the one good arm I have." Given her blanket, the girl draped it over herself, curling up into it and tucking herself in. "If you turn out the lights, I'll be willing to share the blanket... But fair warning, I'm a blanket hog."

Jeff grumbled something incoherent as he stood, walking over and turning off the lights in the room. He returned to the bed, slipping off his shoes and his white hoodie. Tossing both to the side, he crawled into the bed with the girl, noting that she naturally pressed herself up against the wall. The noirette lifted the blanket and curled up beside the girl, his groin pressed against her back side, his legs tangled loosely with her own, one arm wrapped around her, and the other arm tucked under his head. His forehead was against the girl's back. "Loosen up a bit, will ya? My knife is in my hoodie and my hoodie is half way across the room..." He started to feel the blond relax a bit, but it wasn't enough... "It would be too much of a hassle to get up when I'm comfortable."

Elvira forced herself to relax. If Jeff had intended on killing her, he probably would have done so already... At least, that was her reasoning. It was just strange for her to have someone sleeping behind her so close to her body, much less have that someone be a male. She tried not to think about how close his groin was to her backside, instead focusing on trying to get some sleep. Having a killer behind her, oddly enough, seemed to calm the girl a bit. How that was even possible, she wouldn't know. Not now, not ever.

"What's your name, anyways?"

The blond sighed softly. He had the most _wonderful_ timing, seeing as to how he asked the question just as she was about to fall asleep. "It's Elvira... Elvira Ayers..." she murmured softly. "Now get some sleep..."

Jeff lightly nodded his head against the girl's back. "Night, Elvira," he said quietly. When she didn't reply, he assumed it was because she had fallen asleep. Something of which he would soon join her in doing.

It had been a few hours, but something startled Jeff into waking up. Elvira was missing from the bed. Looking around, he saw her digging through her brown 'n' green backpack. "What are you doing...?" he asked her a bit groggily. He was met with a jolt shooting through the girl and a startled look. She soon enough relaxed, though.

"I thought I had heard something and it woke me up. I checked and it was just thunder before the storm..." Elvira explained softly. "I couldn't get back to sleep, though, so I got out of bed in search of one of my books that I'm reading..."

"Well... Get back in bed. You'll have to turn on the lights to read and I can only sleep in darkness, thank you..." grumbled Jeff. He took over the girl's spot in the bed, finding it to be surprisingly warm and comfortable. He pulled the blanket up invitingly. "Sleep. Now. No books. Books are bad for sleeping."

Elvira rolled her eyes, grabbing a book from her backpack along with a reading light. She then returned to the bed, laying down beside Jeff. "Fine. If I wake up again, though, I _will_ be reading, whether you like it or not." She sat the book and light down delicately on the futon bedding itself, pressing herself delicately into the male. The whole _spooning_ idea was going to make her have bad thoughts all day the next day, she knew that for a fact. She felt the noirette wrap his arm around her protectively, something that relaxed her. Nuzzling back into the male, she sighed. "You're warm..." she whispered.

"You are, too," Jeff murmured softly into her back. He didn't dare say how he thought their bodies fit each other just right. He kept that wonderful piece of information to himself. "This is probably the most comfortable sleep I've had in years..."

"You saying that I'm comfy?" teased Elvira, closing her azure eyes. She was met with a small nod against her back. She couldn't help the tiny smile that etched itself into her features. "I'll take that as a compliment, then..."

"Good... Cause I might come and stay the night here more often..." murmured Jeff. He normally slept in the houses of his victims, but he was getting tired of the constant changing. One person's house would have overly comfy beds whereas another person's house would have insanely stiff beds. None of the beds before felt nearly as good as the one that he was currently in. But then again, none of the bed before had a certain girl in them in which he could hold and leach heat from. A certain girl who managed to pin him down and steal his knife before. A certain girl with a still busted, but no longer in a sling (it was in a cast now), arm. A certain girl with dark thoughts and an over protective mother. He pulled the girl a little tighter to himself. He probably had himself to blame for her mother... If he had left Elvira alone, her life would have been normal, and her mother wouldn't have been insanely over protective.

Oh, well. What was the French saying? _C__a va sans dire_? No... _C'est la vie_? Close enough.

"You can't make any attempts at my life, then," Elvira told him.

Jeff frowned slightly before cringing again. Right. Cut cheeks. Got to remember that. He thought about it for a few minutes. He didn't really _have_ a reason for killing the girl... Plus, she made him feel something that felt... Good. And that something that felt good was a good enough reason for him to not kill her, he supposed. At least until he figured out what the feeling he had was called. "Fine," he grumbled softly. "I won't try to kill you again..."

Elvira hummed slightly in acknowledgement. That was a good enough answer for her. She would have made him do something childish such as pinky swear or something else, but she was in too much of a comfortable position to do so. "Get some sleep, now, Jeff..." she whispered softly. "I have school in the morning..."

"Will your mom be home before you get on the bus?"

"No. Why?"

"I'll make sure you get on the bus on the morning..."

"Are you sure...?"

"Hm..."

"Well... Thank you, then..."

"Go to sleep."

For the first time that he said that to Elvira, it sounded genuine and welcoming. So, go to sleep the blond girl did, intent on sleeping and staying asleep until the morning. Waking up a few hours later, she sat up and stretched. "Huh..." she frowned softly to herself as she rubbed her eyes. "Jeff is missing..." She looked around, finding that the male's hoodie and shoes were just were he left them the night before. "Maybe he's in the bathroom or something..." Checking her phone, she yawned. "Now, why am I up an hour earlier than usual...?"

A light knock came to the door before a certain black haired male peaked his head in. "I made you some breakfast," he informed the girl.

That woke up Elvira.

Getting up and dressed in school clothes, she hurried out to the kitchen to find that Jeff had, indeed, made breakfast. Toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon...! With a cup of apple juice, too! The blond looked at Jeff in amazement. "You made all of this?" she asked the obvious.

"Of course," snorted Jeff. "What did you think I eat? Human hearts or something? No thank you. I like my normal people food." He shook his head and snagged one of the pieces of toast that he had made for the girl and ate it happily. Granted, he rarely had the chance to make breakfast for, well, _breakfast_, but he did still make it every now and again.

"I guess even crazy people don't really eat crazy people food," mused Elvira.

"Don't make me steal half of your eggs."

"Go ahead and have them, Jeff. You made the meal, after all..."

Jeff looked at the girl with a startled look in his eyes. He then relaxed and poked her on the nose. "I'll eat whatever you leave me to eat," he told her. Met with a nod, he leaned back against the counter, watching her as she ate the meal that he had made. "So... What do you think of it?"

"It's delicious," beamed the girl. "I certainly wouldn't mind waking up to this every other morning, that's for sure~!"

"That can be arranged..."

"I don't think that I could burden you in such a way," Elvira told him. "I mean, you obviously have other things to do."

"Like killing people that piss me off."

"Exactly."

**[xXx]**

**Read and review, please!**

**~Elvira**


	8. Chapter 8

_Their bodies hang from the ceiling, dangling by the nooses around their necks. Their entrails were swaying to and fro ever so slightly, hanging from the large incisions in their torsos. The look of horror was etched deep in their now forever frozen faces. And below them stood their killer, blending in with the horrified faces of the crowd. The mask that their killer wore was believable. Nobody would ever suspect her unless they found the knife in which she used to kill them. The rope would have no fingerprints since she used gloves. Watching her victims dangle from the ceiling, the killer felt a deep sense of pride. Her mask was well placed. Nobody could see past it. Nobody could see that beyond her mask of horror and confusion, there was a sadistic smirk, one that radiated the smug joy in which she felt from her victims' untimely demises. No longer would they hurt anyone. Ever. Again._

"...ra?" a voice called softly.

_But the killer heard nothing. She heard instead the murmurs and whispers. "Who did this?" "What did they ever do to deserve this?" "Who's next?" Aah, those questions were all filled with paranoia. Something the killer found herself to be enjoying. After all, she possessed all of the answers for every question they asked. She was the one who performed the deed. The victims had been nothing more than sluts who would be willing to have sex with the teachers (young or old, man or woman, married or single, and so on and so forth) if it meant getting at least above a seventy on their report cards so their parents wouldn't ground them. The victims had also been bullies to those they deemed as less attractive than themselves. The killer was doing the entirety of human kind a favor by ridding the world of such people. As for who was next, well, that all depended on who decided to pick on others or herself._

"...vira?" the voice called again.

_Again, the killer heard nothing. Instead, the killer heard the voices around her become louder in panic as one of the bodies was became free from its noose. The body fell to the floor, splattering blood everywhere. Another body soon joined it. Then another, and then another. Everyone screamed and filed out of the room haphazardly. Only two people stayed. The killer herself, and the one who had encouraged her. Looking up, she saw the male walk over to the corpses._

_"Good work," he told her, rolling the bodies over so they could see their faces. "But they aren't quite beautiful enough." He looked up at her with his never blinking eyes. "Since this was your work, do I have permission to add my own little touch?" Receiving a nod, he looked down at the victims and withdrew his knife from his hoodie. He brushed some black hair out of his face before using his knife to carve beautiful smiles into the victims' cheeks. Once he was done, he pulled away with a satisfactory air about his person. "Perfect..." he whispered. He licked his blade of their blood, looking back to the killer. "But not nearly as perfect as you..."_

"Elvira!"

Elvira snapped out of her daydream, blinking slightly as she looked at her friend Ivy. She saw that the brunette had a worried look in her dark green eyes. "Sorry..." she apologized softly. "I zoned out..."

"No duh," sighed Ivy. "You looked scary there for a minute..."

"I did...?"

Ivy nodded. "You had a... a _crazed_ look in your eyes... And you were grinning like some sadistic person..." She gave her a frown. "Just what were you thinking about...?"

Elvira smiled weakly. "I don't remember..." she lied.

Ivy frowned deeply at her words, a look of hurt flashing through her eyes. She knew that the girl was lying to her, and it was apparent that it had wounded the preppy girl emotionally. "Elvira..." she said softly, as though she was trying to beg the girl for an honest answer. Unfortunately for her, the blond girl couldn't give her that. And somehow, the brunette seemed to know that. But that didn't stop her from trying. "I know you're lying to me..." She placed a hand over the blond girl's own. "Please tell me the truth..."

The blond's smile fell instantly, a dark look overcoming her features. She pulled her hand away. "I don't have to tell the truth to someone who, before a few weeks ago, didn't give a damn about me," she said lowly. For the rest of the class period, Elvira refused to talk to Ivy, despite all of the brunette's attempts. Once the bell rang, Elvira was up and out of the classroom, not wanting to speak to anyone. People had seen her dark expression and started to spread rumors quickly. Things like, "_Guess her boyfriend just dumped her_!" and "_Good riddance_. _Probably didn't deserve him_. _Made up or _not~!" caught her attention. However, she tried not to let any of it get to her.

Until one comment was made that made her patience snap like a twig.

"_She probably spread her legs for him and he saw how wore out her junk was_!"

Normally, comments made about her being a slut or a whore, directly said or not, wouldn't bother her. But just the idea of Jeff - who, by the way, was _not_ her boyfriend by any means! - rejecting her just because of the condition of her genitals - which were practically in mint condition for anyone's information - was just... just... _infuriating_!

Elvira grabbed the boy who made the comment, dropping her stuff on the floor unceremoniously. Shoving the boy into the lockers behind him, her azure eyes narrowed dangerously in warning. "You _ever_ spew any such pompous lie ever again, I will _gut you_ like a _fish_," she growled lowly, her face against his own frightened one. She then whispered into his ear, "And that isn't a _threat_. It is a _promise_." Slamming him roughly into the lockers once more, Elvria left, leaving her things behind. She was going to go home. If she had to deal with another person spewing lies about her, she was going to quickly learn the joys of murder and bloodshed. And her victims would learn to rue the day that they learned to speak.

[xXx]

The girl had gotten lost on her way home.

She had been so blinded by her own anger that she had not been paying attention to her surroundings. And, thanks to her own stupidity, she got lost. In an unfamiliar place. The girl sighed heavily and thought to herself, _I, of all people, just had to get lost today. Go. Me_. She pulled out her phone, dialing her mother.

Only, her mother didn't answer.

Frowning, Elvira tried again.

Again, no answer.

Four times, the girl tried to call her mother, a panic welling up deep inside of her. What was going on? Was her mother alright? Her mother wasn't hurt was she? Elvira just couldn't live with herself if her mother got hurt... Especially if it was somehow the blond girl's fault. Biting the inside of her cheek, she shifted from foot to foot, trying one more time.

This time, someone answered the phone.

"Oh, thank goodness. Are you alright, Mom? You didn't answer-."

"Elvira..." frowned a familiar voice on the other end of the line.

It wasn't her mother.

Instead, it was Jeff the Killer.

Elvira felt everything in her just shatter. "J-Jeff...? Wh-where's my mom? She's safe, right? Sh-she's not hurt, is she?" A thought occured to her. "Y-you didn't hurt my mom, did you? Did you?!"

"No, I didn't hurt your mom..." sighed Jeff. "But you need to hurry to the hospital..."

"What happened to my mom?!"

"She was in a car accident, planning on going to pick you up from school... I guess the school had called and said that you just walked out and that they went ahead and signed you out..."

Tears welled in Elvira's eyes. She knew where this was going. She knew where this was going and she sure as Hell didn't like it in the slightest. _It's my fault... If I had just stayed in the school instead of walking out... My mom... Mom... Mama..._ She felt her knees go weak, shaking terribly.

"She got into a bad car wreck. The doctor's have no idea if she's going to make it according to the news..." Jeff continued.

"Mama..." Elvira whispered brokenly into the phone. She couldn't move. No matter how much her mind screamed at her to go, to hurry to the hospital and be with her mother before it was too late, she couldn't move. "Mama..."

Silence met her on the other end of the line.

Elvira dropped her phone and felt her legs move on their own. She accidentally crushed her phone to bits, but at the moment, she couldn't care less. She could already see what had happened in her mind...

_"She just walked out, ma'am. We went ahead and signed her out, so if it isn't too much trouble..."_

_"Oh, not at all... She's probably just not feeling well..." smiled Isabelle. "I'll be there soon..." Hanging up, she placed her phone back on the charger. "Alright... Elvira is probably at the school still, sitting outside and waiting for me... I can't keep her waiting forever..."_

"I'm sorry, Mama..." whispered Elvira, tears pouring down her face as she ran. "I should have just stayed like a good girl... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

_Isabelle was about halfway to the high school, just pulling out of a stop sign when suddenly, a large pick up truck rammed her from the side, apparently missing the stop sign it was supposed to have stopped for. It was on the passanger side, thankfully, but the shattered glass hit the woman in places that could have proven to be fatal. Someone who had seen the accident quickly called the emergency hotline. It had taken hours to Isabelle for help to come. The driver of the pick up truck was arrested for attempted murder and running a stop sign. The driver was placed into an ambulance and was never seen again as the doors of the van closed and drove off. Isabelle had glass in her neck and just below her jugular, narrowly avoiding the thick vein in her throat. There was some glass in her skull as well, but the glass wasn't deep enough to puncture the brain._

"I'm coming, Mama... Please don't die..."

_Isabelle was wheeled into the hospital, being raced to the emergency room. She said only one thing... One thing for them to tell her daughter... Then she passed out from the pain._


	9. Chapter 9

**Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

**[xXx]**

Elvira was in the waiting room, her legs trembling and eyes brimmed with uncontrolled tears. Her breathing was shaky, and every now and again, a hiccup would escape her lips. She was told that there was a high chance that her mother would survive with mild scarring, but even the good news didn't bring the poor girl comfort. She was blaming herself for what had happened to her mother, that if she had just controlled her temper and just stayed in school, none of what was going on would be happening. Her mother wouldn't be laying in a hospital bed like she was. Her mother wouldn't be in pain like she was. Her mother would be nice and safe and probably coddling her the moment she got home. Those thoughts were what were keeping the blond on edge, over it, really... Her mind wouldn't calm down until she saw her mother, alive and well...

Every possible scenario went through her mind as she sat there in wait. She saw in her mind's eye the doctor walking up to her and telling her that her mother didn't make it. She saw in her mind's eye her mother resting peacefully in a casket as it was lowered slowly into the cold, dark ground. She saw in her mind's eye herself... hugging Jeff tightly as she cried and cried until she was a heart broken heap of exhuastion and broken will. Why that last scenario went through her mind, Elvira had no idea. It brought little comfort to her terrified mind. Her heart started to race even faster in her chest. It almost stopped when she saw the doctor walk up to her. It took every ounce of her will power to not jump up out of her seat. "H-how is she...?" she asked with a raspy voice. The look that she received made her heart sink.

"She... made it, but..." the doctor trailed off. He visibly swallowed. "But... she's... in a coma..."

"I want to see her...!" Elvira told him, her eyes wide. Already, they were brimming with tears again. "Please...!" She was soon led to her mother's room. When she saw her bandaged mother laying on the hospital bed, sleeping in her coma, the girl ran to her side. Grabbing her mother's hand tightly, she started to sob. Over and over again, she continued to blame herself for her mother's current condition. If not for her own selfishness and hot temper, her mother would be at home, waiting for the girl to come home from school. Her mother would be at home with a smile on her face as she made dinner before the girl got home. Looking up with tear filled eyes, she saw the oxygen mask over her mother's mouth and nose; she saw two IVs in her mother's arm...

"Mama..." Elvira whispered brokenly. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

"Before she went into surgery, she told us to tell you that it wasn't your fault for what happened..." the doctor told her softly. "She'll be in a coma for several weeks at least... A year at most..." He placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

Elvira grabbed his hand and turned on him with a dark, murderous look. "How could she have fallen into a coma?" she demanded to know.

The doctor was obviously shocked at the girl's actions. She looked as though she was going to murder him! "She was starting to hemorrhage in the brain from a heavy head wound," he seemed to say quickly. "A shard of glass had gotten lodged in her skull. It wasn't in deep enough to puncture her brain, but the blood from the wound had started to..." He trailed off at the sight of Elvira's eyes filling with brand new tears. Swallowing, he lightly patted the trembling hand holding his own tightly. "Why don't you go home and relax, Miss Ayers? I think you deserve the rest..."

[xXx]

By the time Elvira arrived home, she felt like a mess. She had realized that she had lost her phone half way home, but it didn't seem to really bother her. She knew that her mother had left her phone at home thanks to Jeff's answering earlier. She stopped with her hand on the door knob. Did that mean that Jeff was still there? Was Jeff the Killer still in her house?

Elvira forced herself to relax. If she didn't, she would drive herself nuts. Besides, Jeff promised to _not_ kill her, right? In exchange for a place to stay...?

Swallowing, the blond turned the knob. It was locked, just like it should have been...

Taking a small moment to pull out her key from her pocket, she hesitantly opened the door. All of the lights were off... She took a few hesitant steps inside, closing the door behind her. Out of habit, she locked the door behind her. She went into the kitchen and turned on the light. Nobody was hiding about, thankfully. Biting her lip slightly, she glanced into the living room. Nothing there, either. Some calming breaths later, she decided to go to her bedroom, needing to change into her pajamas to help her relax. There was nobody in her bedroom either...

Elvira checked every room imaginable and found herself to be alone in her house. Turning on the television, she sighed heavily. She just wanted to rewind time to earlier that day... She would stay in school and deal with her anger there... She would not have her mother in a coma... She wouldn't have been alone upon arriving home...

As she turned on _Sweeney Todd: Demon Barber of Fleet Street_, she watched with little to no interest. Her mind was racing too quickly for her to really focus on it. She almost screamed when she suddenly had a hand over her mouth.

"Made you jump," smirked the all too familiar voice of Jeff the Killer behind her.

Elvira relaxed and peeled his hand off of her mouth. "Jesus Christ, did you _have_ to scare the shit out of me?" she asked a little haughtily.

"Um. Duh," snickered Jeff, coming around into the girl's vision. He sat down beside her, seemingly laid back. "I stayed because I didn't want you to be alone."

The girl twitched some. While the gesture was sweet and all... "You didn't have to scare the shit out of me."

Jeff smirked, though the only reason Elvira could tell was because of the look in his eyes. "Sure I did. Need another pair of panties, or are you good?"

Elvira's face instantly went red. She moved to sit away from him, suddenly very uncomfortable. However, the killer pulled her down onto his lap, holding her tightly against him. The look in his eyes was gentle and kind. "See...? Now everything doesn't seem nearly as bad... Right?"

The girl blinked some before realizing what he had done. He had tried to distract her from the long, horrible day that she had. She relaxed in his arms and sighed heavily, closing her eyes. "Yeah... I guess..." she murmured. Tears welled in her eyes and she bit her lip roughly, opening her eyes enough to let the tears fall. "I wish today didn't happen..."

Jeff loosened his grip around her some, his brows furrowing some in worry. He wished that he knew how to really help her, but he wasn't sure how he could manage to do so. Then it hit him. He had the girl sit down to the side and stood. He changed the movie to something on the satellite. It was the same show that she had been watching when Jeff had stabbed her on the couch in what felt like so long ago already; _Mythbusters_. He then peeled off his white hoodie and grabbed Elvira from the couch. Gently, and careful of her casted arm, he started to have her put it on.

"Wh-what are you doing?" hiccuped the girl, looking up at the pale faced male through her teary vision.

"Hush... Just put it on."

With another hiccup, Elvira nodded shakily and tried to slip on the hoodie. It was big on her, which was nice. It was also warm... When Jeff sat down beside her again, she leaned against him. Despite what he had done to her in the past, she... trusted him. Why, she had no idea. She just knew that she felt safe around him. That she felt... alright just being there with him. She took a small whiff of his hoodie and started to relax. The smell of old blood and bleach was definitely something that shouldn't relax a person, but to Elvira... It was Jeff's scent. It was unique to him... Especially with that hint of the outdoors... Grass and trees and dirt... All of it mixed together made Elvira feel... At peace.

When Jeff wrapped his arm around her, she shook some. For some reason, she trusted him enough to let him see her sadness, her tears. She started to cry against him, burying her face into his chest. She let out scream after scream of all of her pent up anguish into his chest as hot, fresh tears rolled down her face, torn apart from the inside out. All the while, Jeff held her close and stroked her hair, wanting her to calm down and relax. When her screams died down and her tears started to fade away, the male looked down to find her asleep in his arms. He promised himself that he wouldn't allow her to be alone until he mother returned...


	10. Chapter 10

**Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

**[xXx]**

Elvira yawned when she awoke, hugging herself some. The fabric that hugged her skin loosely still smelled so wonderfully like Jeff... It was warm and soft against her flesh. A small smile danced along her lips, a soft sigh escaping her mouth. She opened her eyes slightly, blinking them slowly to adjust to the light coming from the window. She found herself covered with her blanket and laying on her bed. Sitting up, she looked around some. Alone, the blond frowned. She peeled the blanket back and got up out of her bed. Changing her jeans to shorts, she went out to the living room. She saw a familiar person in her kitchen and her eyes lit up happily.

Jeff looked over and smiled. Well, more, with the cut and all. "You're finally awake," he mused, looking back down at the skillet in front of him. Freshly scrambled eggs sizzled as they cooked on the skillet, looking as though they were just starting to cook. He looked up again when he felt Elvira start to hug his arm ever so slightly, her head leaning against his shoulder. "Still tired?"

The girl hummed some, closing her eyes. "Yeah..." she murmured softly. She took a deep breath, allowing Jeff's natural scent flood her senses. They tingled and burned at the male's scent; something in her abdomen tightened and her belly started to feel warmer and filled with butterflies; and she was sure that her heart skipped a beat and started to pound harder in her chest. Whatever it was that Jeff was doing to her felt wonderful. "I take it you didn't want me to get up to go to school...?"

"I didn't think that you wanted to," Jeff shrugged with some nonchalance. "I know how you feel about half of those assholes." He turned to her slightly, pulling her head against his chest. "You don't have to go to school for as long as you want. I'll take care of you in the mean time... Okay?"

Elvira couldn't help but smile, snuggling into him slightly. "You know, so many people will be sleeping peacefully with you staying here and not killing them..." she said softly. _As if it were the most natural thing in the whole wide world_, one might say.

Jeff laughed a warm, maniacal laugh, his chest bouncing up and down ever so slightly. "They can be patient for their deaths," he mused, placing a hand against the small of Elvira's back. He looked down and smiled more at the sight of her eyes looking up at him. Their eyes locked and instantly, they both felt something. Jeff knew that he had felt it before for the girl, and Elvira was sure that she had felt the slightest spark of it for the boy before. Before the two of them knew what was happening, their lips had brushed together ever so slightly, scarlet and cut meeting plump and pink.

Both of them felt their breath hitch in their throats. Neither knew what to do now that their lips had brushed together. On one hand, they could do it again and enjoy themselves in the process. On the other, however, they could pull away and pretend that the event had never happened. One waited for the other to react, but neither one of them moved. Elvira swallowed and Jeff licked his lips shakily. Neither knew what to do...

That is, until Jeff sat down the spatula in his hand and pushed Elvira against the counter, kissing her roughly against the lips. For whatever reason, they both started to kiss roughly and claw at one another, trying to get closer and closer to one another until it was physically impossible. Their kisses were rough and filled with passion, their physical passions pressed together and baracaded from joining one another by their clothing. They kissed and clawed and ground against one another until both of their lungs were burning with need for air.

When they parted, Elvira was shaking and leaning heavily against the counter, her breath coming in short gasps. Jeff leaned against the opposite counter, panting hard. They were both blushing heavily, glancing at one another. They were sharing a single thought.

_What the Hell just happened?_

They couldn't explain it. What they had done had been fueled by pure and total impulse and desire. Perhaps even lust to some extent.

"I-I... I... um..." swallowed Elvira, her voice small and quiet.

"G-go to the living room and watch some... some television..." Jeff panted, licking his lips. Her taste still lingered on his lips... Peppermint and orange candy...

"R-right..." Elvira managed, licking her own lips. His taste lingered on her lips as well... Iron and pepper... She shakily made her way to the living room, collapsing on the couch. It was nuts how much their kiss had seemingly shaken them both, right down to their very cores. Ten or so minutes passed with the two of them separated, both of them just starting to calm down from their actions, when Jeff walked in with a plate of scrambled eggs in his hands. He gave to Elvira who took it shyly.

"Um... A-about what happened in the kitchen..." Jeff started. He trailed off when Elvira shook her head.

"J-just... um... L-let's just... I-if it... If we do that again... C-can we... um... T-take it slow...?" the girl managed out. It seemed speech was not going to be working for her at that moment.

Jeff nodded and sat down beside her. He didn't sit too close to her just in case it made her uncomfortable. When she didn't eat the scrambled eggs that he had made for her, he looked over at her and attempted a small frown. "Elvira...?"

"I just remembered... that while we were kissing... my mother was admitted to the hospital just _yesterday_..." Elvira whispered, shaking some. It was obvious that her mother being in a coma was not what had been in her mind when she got up. She felt guilty for what they had done when something so tragic in her life hadn't even existed for a whole day...

Jeff took her hand gently and gave it a small squeeze. "Things happen..." he whispered. "Don't feel guilty for enjoying something..."

Elvira shook more. "You don't get it..." she rasped. "My mother is the only family I have... I have no siblings, my grandparents are dead..."

"What about your dad?"

"He left when my mother told him that she was pregnant with me..."

Jeff made a face of disgust. "Was he not ready for responsibility?"

"He was married to someone else. I'm disowned by him..." Elvira replied with a heavy sigh.

Jeff stared at her for a good moment. He then turned her head and brushed his lips against her own briefly. "Don't worry, then. Consider me a friend of the family that happens to be a rough kisser," he told her with some teasing to his voice. His statement made her blush some. He smirked a little and took a bit of the eggs on a fork, holding them up to her mouth. "Now come on, eat. I didn't make these for you to just stare at on your plate."

All day went on like this. Jeff took care of Elvira and treated her like she was the most important thing to him. When they watched a movie together on her television, he held her close and littered her with soft, gentle kisses. Elvira kept telling him to stop with a smile, reminding him that she wanted to go slow. He respected that, he assured her, but he wanted to kiss her. "I'm not going to be rough like before. I'll be gentle, I promise," he whispered against the space between her jaw and her ear lobe. When Elvira relented, he held her even closer and kissed her more and more. The only thing that interrupted the flourish of kisses was the girl's stomach growling in need of more nourishment.

"I'll make something to eat really fast," assured Elvira, seeing a bit of a pout in Jeff's eyes. She kissed him on the cheek, right along the cut, and offered a smile. "I'll be right back." With those words of reassurance, she was released from Jeff's hold. She went to the kitchen and made herself a quick sandwich. When she attempted to slice a bit of a tomato to put on it, she slit her finger open. Cursing, she dropped the knife in her hand and held her hand close against her.

Having heard the commotion, Jeff hurried into the kitchen. He saw the cut and took her injured hand into his own. He took her cut finger and, all the while holding eye contact with her, took it into his mouth, licking up the blood from the wound.

"J-Jeff?"

Jeff smirked some around her finger, wrapping his tongue around the appendage. He watched her squirm some in discomfort, dipping his tongue into the bleeding wound some.

"J-Jeff, knock it off..." breathed Elvira, shivering. Despite her words, she didn't try to pull her hand away.

Jeff licked at her finger some more before finally pulling away with a satisfied pop. "Your blood tasted so good," he purred, pulling her close against him. "And I'm not just saying that, either... Remember when I stabbed you before...? When I was far away enough from danger of being captured and arrested, I trailed my tongue along my blade... It had been coated in your delicious blood..."

"Y-you are really weird," blushed the girl, pulling away some. "Could you not do that? Talking about my blood like that...?"

Jeff chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose. "Fine, fine. I was just teasing you anyways." He started to walk to the bathroom, intending on getting the first aid kit so he could treat her cut. Just before he slipped into the bathroom, he called out to her, "Although I will say that your blood tastes better fresh~!"

"_JEFF_!"


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm posting this chapter early because I'm reaching that point in my folders that I'm caught up with what all I wrote. I just finished this one, and the next one will probably be posted late (hence why this one is early), simply because I start school next week and I've been having fun writing on paper lately. I don't know why, I just have.**

**Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

**[xXx]**

A week had passed since Elvira's mother had been admitted into the hospital. During that week, Elvira had not gone to school, choosing to stay at home with her psychopathic friend (boyfriend? The two of them had not really discussed it before so she wasn't really sure if they were dating or if they were just overly friendly friends), going over to the hospital every single day to visit her comatose mother. The girl still felt guilty, but she knew that her mother would never blame her for what happened, so she tried to bury those feelings deep inside of her. Her mother would want her to be safe and happy, she knew, so she really tried. Over the weekend, Elvira even told Jeff that she was going to go back to school on Monday so she wouldn't be missing too much. Of course, in the middle of their conversation, there came a knock on the door.

Elvira felt all of the color drain out of her face as she quickly looked at Jeff. He took off and quickly hid in the cabnet under the sink. The blond hurried to the door and opened it, surprised to see a group of people from school, all of them led by Ivy. The popular girl offered a sheepish smile, the tiniest blush on her tanned cheeks. "Hey," she greeted the stunned blond softly. "Can we come in?"

"O-oh!" started Elvira, the shock being forced back. "Y-yeah! Of course! C-come in..." She stepped aside and the group of people entered, offering greetings and carrying gifts. The moment Elvira blinked, though, she thought she saw them all on the floor, their gifts scattered and their bodies lifeless and mangled, trapped in pools of their own blood. She stiffened, but when she blinked again, the people were sitting upright on the clean floor, gifts in their laps and smiles on their faces, all aimed at her. Closing the door, she swallowed and gave them all a shaky smile. "Wh-what's going on, guys? It's not my birthday or anything..."

"You've been missing school, and we've heard that your mom was comatose in the hospital..." Ivy said, noticing how Elvira inhaled sharply and tensed considerably. She placed a tender hand on her shoulder. "So we came over to give you our support." She smiled and pulled off the messanger bag that the blond didn't even notice she had on her. The brunette opened it and showed her some text books along with lots of papers were inside. "I got all of the classwork that you've been missing, and I've also got copies of notes in there so you know what to do... And you can keep the bag, too. I got it for you since your arm is still busted..."

Elvira was shocked by the girl's actions and felt a familiar burning in the back of her eyes. She quickly wiped her eyes to keep the tears from falling. "Thank you, Ivy," she said happily, her green eyes teary and happy. "Really, I mean it... Can you set it in my room on my bed?"

Ivy beamed brightly, closing the bag. "Of course!" she chirped, dashing off to do that. The other guests came up to Elvira one by one, presenting gifts and apologizing about her mother. They wished her good health with smiles so kind that it made the blond's heart swell. Each gift was something to help the girl through her grief; there were fruit baskets, gift cards to local grocery stores, some handwritten letters, and so on. Elvira took each gift happily, even going as far as reading the letters (with some help of course, given the state of the arm Jeff had twisted out of socket). Each letter choked her to tears, forming a smile pile on the coffee table after she finished reading each one. She thanked each and every person for everything before she noticed something...

Ivy had yet to leave her bedroom.

"I'll be right back, everyone," Elvira promised, standing. She quickly wiped her eyes and went to her room. When she looked inside, she saw Ivy staring at something in disbelief. Frowning, she slipped inside to see what the brunette was staring at. What she saw made her features go dark.

It was Jeff's hoodie, clean and fresh, along with his knife in the pocket, sticking just enough to catch the light and thus, Ivy's attention.

Ivy saw Elvira and physically jumped, putting as much distance as she could between the two of them. "W-w-w-what is going on, E-Elvira...?!" she stammered out, the backs of her knees hitting the edge of the blond girl's bed. She fell back on top of it. "Th-that hoodie and knife... Th-they belong to that guy who stabbed you!"

Elvira looked back at the items before smiling a rueful smile. "Yeah... It would certainly seem that way," she said calmly. Too calmly... She looked back at Ivy and blinked. She saw Ivy's body, limp on her red stained bed, her eyes lifeless and face forever contorted in horror. Her throat was slit and her body contained many stab wounds... And there was blood splattered all over the wall behind her. Another blink showed the girl to be well enough alive, panicking and freaking out. "But I think you're seriously overreacting. I just bought the hoodie to keep me warm, and the knife is to protect myself. I've been alone in my house for almost a whole week now, remember?" It seemed reasonable enough...

"H-he's here, isn't he? That guy?" swallowed Ivy, clutching the bed sheets. "He's here, and you're trying to cover for him! I-I'm right, aren't I?"

Elvira felt her mind shut down, her entire body now becoming mechanical. She knelt down and picked up the knife from Jeff's hoodie, her eyes dull and reflected on the polished blade. She then looked Ivy and the reality of what was to come dawned on them both. Ivy looked horrified and Elvira adopted a sadistic smile that rivaled even Jeff's own, carved one. "You know, you should really learn to just take a lie and accept it as the truth, Ivy... You would have lived so much longer that way..." the blond cooed coyly, not even recognizing the sadistic voice coming out of her own mouth.

"I-I'll scream if you try anything, Elvira!" Ivy warned her. She was met with a maniacal laugh.

"Oh, scream all you want, Ivy! Let Jeff hear me murder you and take out everyone in the living room!" grinned Elvira, her eyes twinkling with the thought. She got on top of Ivy, straddling her waist. There was no need to try and pin her down. The brunette was paralyzed in fear, staring at the blond on top of her in horror. Elvira placed the tip of the blade on the underside of Ivy's chin and tilted her head up some, leaning in so close that they were mere inches apart. "Or, you can be a good girl and die quietly and everyone in the living room will go on living... It's your choice..."

Ivy trembled under Elvira and swallowed. This was not the blond who had been terrified of being alone at home. This was not the blond she had hated then befriended. This was not the blond she had been standing up for... No. This blond girl on top of her was sadistic and cruel, and she was able to take her life for putting it all together.

Elvira cackled, her eyes narrowing some and her grin wavering only slightly. She lifted the knife and plunged it into Ivy's torso, once, twice... She lost track, and she couldn't hear Ivy screaming over the sound of her life being ripped away from her. Over and over, the knife plunged in and out of the tan girl, Elvira's body being sprayed with the blood that came out of her. "Yes, yes, _yes_!" the blond cheered in delight as Ivy struggled under her weakly. Her life was fading fast... Elvira saw that and instantly looked disgusted. "I didn't give you permission to die yet, Ivy." Her demented grin returned. "But if you expose your throat to me like a good girl, I'll consider give you release from your pain~."

Ivy obeyed weakly, not wanting to be in pain anymore. She had lost too much blood to be saved, even if an ambulance were to show up in the nick of time. It was just easier to get it over with. She closed her eyes tightly, feeling tears roll out of the corners.

"Open your eyes!" scowled Elvira. She heard the door open and straightened up, seeing some of her classmates standing there. They looked at her in horror and screamed. Before they had the chance to run, though, they witnessed as Elvira sliced through Ivy's throat, spraying more blood against her clothes and skin. Her grin had returned as she stood from the bed, Ivy's body going limp on the bed as her life faded out of existence. "You guys weren't supposed to see that~. Oh, well, more fun for me~!"

They screamed and took off down the hall. Elvira was right behind them, cackling. They struggled with the front door, trying to get it open. Had Elvira locked it behind them? She didn't remember doing that, but it made what was going to happen all the more easier and delightful. "Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to run away from the host~? I guess I'll have to teach you all manners!"

"Elvira!" shouted the voice of Jeff as he came out of hiding from under the sink. He grabbed a knife as more people screamed and rushed them, killing them effectively. Together, the two murdered all of the guests, all of the ones Jeff killed being marked with slit mouths while all the ones Elvira killed were marked with slit throats. They both heaved, the gifts scattered around as pool pooled around them at their feet.

The visions Elvira had came to life before her, and that alone was enough to send her into a hysterical fit, her hand dropping the knife as she laughed. She felt arms wrap around her and her body went still then limp. She turned her head some, her eyes peering out through her fallen bangs, a grin still etched into her lips. Jeff looked crazed and excited, but also worried. Their murders had been messy and uncoordinated.

"We killed them, Jeff..." she whispered, her head lifting some. "We killed them nice and dead, didn't we?"

**[xXx]**

**I'm fairly certain that there is some dark side to my brain that really shouldn't base everything it invisions on manga and anime... and horror movies... among other things...**

**Point is, that side of my brain doesn't need to be running around and having fun like this, but I'm letting it for now. XD**

**Read and review, please~!**

**~Elvira**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date! No time to say hello, goodbye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! – The White Rabbit, **_**Alice in Wonderland**_

**Pretty much sums up my updating this thing… Sorry…**

**[xXx]**

Elvira stumbled some before falling, clinging loosely to Jeff as her entire body shook. Wrapping his arms around her protectively, he knew that the two sides of her were conflicting in that moment – one side saw what the two of them had done and was horrified by it; the other side was… well, probably squealing with absolute, sadistic, psychopathic delight. Not that he exactly blamed that side of her, but it was a side he thought he would never see…

He knew which side of Elvira won out the moment she looked up at him with tears in her eyes, rolling down her cheeks in steady streams. "Wh-what have we done, Jeff…?" she whispered. "What have… _I_ done…? I-I just… I snapped and…"

"Shh…" whispered the male, stroking her hair gently. He tried hard not to cringe when he saw that his hands were covered in blood. "It's not your fault…"

"But it is!" exclaimed the girl. "I-Ivy saw your hoodie a-a-and… I-I snapped! I didn't mean to, b-but I did! Oh, god, Jeff, what am I going to do? I know that some of them at least must have said something to their parents about showing up here… Th-their parents will know that I killed them! I-I'm a murderer, Jeff…" She looked up at him, her cheeks red and tears falling more rapidly. Her eyes already looked puffy. "I-I don't know what to do, Jeff…"

"Why don't we run? I write on the walls that I kidnapped you and they had been in my way…" offered the male, hoping that it would ease her conscience some. "But we have to make it look like you struggled… You know, to make it believable."

The girl buried her face in his chest. "A-alright…" she whispered. "I'll… I'll make it look like I was hiding before you dragged me away… and kidnapped me…" She pulled away shakily and made a run for it to her bathroom, slamming the door. It was all an act, now… Even if the banging on the door caused by Jeff still scared her and made her feel in peril.

Elvira looked at her reflection in the mirror. A busted arm, azure eyes, lightly tanned skin, blond hair... And covered in freshly shed blood. "Who am I...?" she whispered brokenly. She didn't recognize herself anymore.

Shaking her head of these thoughts, she moved to hide under the sink when the door was suddenly open, broken some off of its hinges. Jeff gave her an apologetic look as he dragged Elvira away from the bathroom and through the rest of the house. He pulled her through the back door and down the porch steps, across the yard, and to the nearby clearing of trees. He pinned her to a tree and whispered for her to hold still before returning and breaking the window to her room open. He took a few pairs of her clothes along with his hoodie and returned shortly after.

"Let's go," Jeff told her. He handed her the clothing and picked her up bridal style, allowing any pursuers later on to think that maybe Jeff had knocked her out and started to carry her away. It wouldn't be hard to believe that he had kidnapped her in the first place. Perhaps a demented form of love for a survivor, they would believe it to be. It was better than for them all to think that Elvira had lost it and went on a murder spree. He couldn't allow anyone to try and hurt her… She wasn't used to nor suited for the wear and tear of hiding for the rest of her life, murdering whoever she wanted to just for the sheer fun of it, living off of whatever she can find in the houses of her victims… He slowed with a frown, ignoring the slight pain it brought to his face.

He was dragging her into his way of life… and he didn't want her to have that kind of life…

But he was a selfish boy; he _wanted_ her to have that kind of life… Honestly, he did… and all because he didn't want her to get in trouble with the authorities and because… because…

Because he loved her, honestly and truly.

Or at least that was what he thought that he did.

Jeff wanted to keep Elvira beside him for his own selfish reasons, and he knew that they weren't right of him, but did he want to give her up? No. But there was that part of him, that part that had forced him to slow down and frown, that part that had made him stop to think about just what exactly it was that he was doing, that felt guilty about what he was doing to her. What he had _already_ done to her.

And that part of him was at war with that side of him that was beyond selfish. Many reasons were tossed back and forth in his mind for both sides… The part of him that didn't want to ruin Elvira's life wanted to make it seem like he had left her for dead in the forest since she 'struggled for her life against him,' to explain to her that he couldn't force his way of life on her when she still seemed to have so much to live for in her life.

But that part of him that was selfish brought up a point that was impossible to ignore – Elvira was a murderer. The police would find that much out before too long and arrest her, shame her for what she had done. She would spend the rest of her life in a jail cell if he didn't take her away now, if he didn't save her.

So he picked back up his speed, narrowing his eyes some. His frown turned into a tightly pressed line. He was going to give her the life he wanted for her – even if it meant a lot of their nights together were going to be spent outside, exposed to the elements.

**[xXx]**

**Alright, hiatus time! Only for a short while, I promise!**

**I'll try to work on a bunch on the next few chapters, I promise! But it's going to be a couple of months before I post on this story again. Sorry!**

**~Elvira**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry that this chapter is late. We had no school on the day I had it to where this chapter would be posted. Snow and all that, you know.**

**But it's here now! Enjoy!**

**[xXx]**

It was late into the night by the time Jeff and Elvira agreed to stop and rest. The two had no idea how far they were from the girl's house, but it was far enough to feel safe. The both of them were exhausted, and they were both thirsty and hungry. As Jeff started to set up a small camp, Elvira told him that was going to go to the nearby river and clean herself off so she could change into the clean clothes that the two of them had brought along with them from her house.

A frown curled at the edges of Jeff's natural lips. "What do we do about your blood covered clothes?" he asked her seriously, concerned that they would get the two caught if they carried them with them. Elvira seemed to go into thought for a moment. She then seemed to come up with an idea, her eyes lighting up some.

"Why don't we take the clothes and scatter them around? We can bury them under the earth some, too. If the police find them, it will lead them astray," she said.

Jeff took a moment to think about it. He then shook his head. "It's a good idea, don't get me wrong, but… I'm seeing a problem here," he told her. "If the police use their tracking dogs to track us down, won't they still follow your scent afterwards? I mean, you're still alive and all."

"The lead isn't exactly mean to throw the police entirely off of our trail," Elvira explained. "It'll buy us time to get away as far as we can, putting a bigger distance between us and the police. Besides, since you 'carried me away,' my scent would still be all over you, anyways."

She had a valid point, there, Jeff noticed. Nodding, he said, "Go ahead and get cleaned up, then. If you're not done in five minutes, I'm going to come check on you, whether you're in clothes or not."

Elvira smiled and gently kissed his cheek, along his self-inflicted scar. "If I'm not clothed when you come to check on me, I will cut you. And you won't like it, so be wary, okay?" she whispered teasingly. She took her change of clean clothes and left Jeff alone in the clearing, heading off to the nearby river.

Jeff smiled a little at her threat, shaking his head some to himself. While she went to clean herself up in the nearby river, he set forth to make a makeshift camp. He thought that he had seen rain clouds earlier on, and he didn't want them to get drenched in the rain. As he worked on making a tent, he found that he had some time to think.

Elvira was a murderer. There was no way around that. Nobody could ever forgive her for what she had done to her peers. There was no chance of redemption for her. She couldn't go home because the police would find her, and if the police found her, there was a high chance that she would be arrested for murder the instant they found evidence against her. If she was arrested, her mother would find out upon coming out of her coma, and she would never be able to look at her only daughter the same way again.

As he managed to shape a form of shelter for the two of them to rest in for the night, Jeff realized that the circumstances that Elvira was going through were the direct result of his selfish impulses. If he had never attacked her in the first place, for example, then she would have continued to live her normal life. She would have met an average guy, gotten married, had a normal family… What was to happen to them, though, since Jeff _had_ attacked her? Would his selfish impulses somehow get her out of her current circumstances? Even if only for a little while?

Jeff frowned some to himself. Oh, it was so easy for one to hope for such things, but it was much harder to actually try and believe in something like that. It seemed so impossible, so much like a small, small, _small_ pipe dream.

Meanwhile, Elvira had found the nearby river, feeling a bit relieved. Delicately, she laid out her fresh change of clothes near the edge of the river. Once she was sure that the clean clothes would not get wet, she started to undress herself, careful of her injured shoulder. She dipped her toes into the water to test the temperature before slowly sliding down inside the river's chilled waters. She shivered, slowly beginning to rub at her flesh in some sort of effort of cleaning off the dry blood that covered her. It would have to do seeing as to how she didn't have any form of soap to aid her. Like Jeff, Elvira found that she, too, had time to think.

She knew that she was a murderer, even if she tried desperately to deny it in her mind. She knew that she should just turn around, walk back home, and turn herself in to the authorities; it would be the right thing to do. She knew that by doing so, she could be arrested, but a part of her wanted nothing more than for her to do what was right. However, she knew that by having herself arrested, there was a small but still likely chance that Jeff would be arrested as well. The idea of seeing Jeff behind bars sent chills up and down her spine.

The idea of seeing him in an electric chair shook her to the core.

Shaking her head, Elvira lowered herself further into the water, feeling the river's current break and wade around her naked body. Just how far did her feelings run for the homicidal maniac? She knew that she liked him enough to be considerably attracted to him, that much was obvious, but… Did she like him more than she originally thought?

She needed time to think on that, to make certain that her feelings were genuine, rather than just fleeting, temporary.

After she was sure that most of the blood was out of her hair and off of her skin, Elvira started to get out of the river. Something rustled nearby in the bushes, causing the blond girl to freeze. Slowly, she turned around towards the source of the noise, hoping that all it was was an animal or maybe even Jeff. She would rather have Jeff watching her than a police officer finding her. Swallowing, she called out, "H-hello? Who's there?"

The rustling continued on for a moment before someone came out from behind the bushes. Elvira paled, knowing that there was no possible way for _her_ to be there.

After all, the dead can't follow you.

Right?

But there the girl stood, body littered with stab wounds and covered in blood, both old and fresh. Her dark eyes were narrowed in a hateful glare, aimed directly at Elvira. Her dark skin seemed to be lacking color, and her movements were a bit sluggish at first. Then, she ran and jumped on top of the blond haired girl.

Elvira screamed.

Jeff heard the scream, his head nearly snapping from how fast he turned it to face the source of it. He recognized it as Elvira's and without him realizing it, he had taken off to go check on her. His heart was hammering in his chest as his legs slammed one after the other into the ground. It felt like he suddenly had no control over his own body, having gone into overdrive. The need to protect what was his was driving him forward, he realized subconsciously.

When he found her, he was stunned in place, though only momentarily.

Elvira was alone, laying on her back, struggling against something that wasn't there. She was yelling for whatever it was that was on top of her to get off of her.

Jeff rushed to her side, grabbing her good shoulder and arm, shaking her. "Elvira! _Elvira_! Nobody is on top of you!" he exclaimed loudly, frowning deeply to himself. "Nobody else is here but you and me."

She trembled, her struggles slowly dying down. She looked at Jeff, slowly sitting up. Tears were in her eyes as she looked back and forth between him and the vision of _her _sitting on top of her lap. _Her_ glare darkened, her features growing darker as well. The stab wounds seemed to gush forth more fresh blood, as though to remind the blond girl of what she had done only hours ago.

Her tears fell down her cheeks in thin, rapid streams, her eyes finally resting on the worried features of Jeff's face. He said that nobody else was there except for the two of them. So either she was just seeing _her _as a figment of her guilt ridden mind or she was a ghost and she chose to spend her afterlife haunting the girl who murdered her.

Neither sounded pleasant at all. In fact, both equally terrified Elvira, forcing her to tremble worse and worse.

"J-Jeff…" she whispered shakily, grabbing one of his arms with a trembling hand. What was she going to tell him, even she had to wonder. Swallowing, she went with what she knew to be the truth: "Jeff… I… I see Ivy. And she's sitting on my lap."


End file.
